Never Call A Man's Pregnant Girlfriend Hot
by Calie1
Summary: “Next time,” Oliver turned away and mumbled under his breath, “I’m going to cut your grappling hook and watch your pointy eared ass fall fifty stories.” Love Over Time universe.


Notes: Part of the Love Over Time universe. So now here is the order: Lover Over Time, Never Call A Man's Pregnant Girlfriend Hot, Midnight Watchtower Duties and Feedings, and Lessons of a Different Kind.

Note 2: For a picture of the dress Chloe is wearing go to my profile page and click on my Life Journal link.

* * *

"Where's your wife?"

"Girlfriend," Oliver corrected.

"Whatever." Bruce rolled his eyes. "You couldn't at least pony up a few dollars and make her your fiance?"

"She said to wait," Oliver said with a shrug and lifted something off of a passing hors d'oeuvres tray and popped it into his mouth. Scrunching his face he turned to Bruce. "What the hell was that?"

"Eel." At the sound of Oliver gagging he grinned. "You have no taste for the finer things in life."

"It's gross. No amount of money will make that taste good." He drank generously from his glass, ignoring the burning of the scotch as it rinsed away the fishy taste.

"So why aren't you married?" Bruce prodded again, smiling at a couple of women that walked passed them, hips moving seductively, lips turning up in a flirtatious grin.

"First of all it's none of your business, second of all when did you become such a woman?" Oliver looked over the crowd, hoping to spot Chloe and escape Bruce's questions.

"Because _I_ would have married her." Oliver turned and looked at him sharply. Bruce only responded by coolly cocking his eyebrow.

"Right," Oliver replied knowingly and turned back to the crowd. "You? Married? Nice joke."

"Maybe, but with her you've got everything you could ever want in one nice, neat, hot little package." Another sharp look. "If you don't like it than marry her."

"Not that it is any of your business," Oliver said sharply, "but she doesn't want to get married yet. We wanted to have a baby first. Getting married would have just put that off longer."

"Elope."

"She wants a nice wedding."

"You're rich, it would have taken like two weeks."

Oliver growled and turned back to Bruce. "Is there a point to this? I'm going to marry her. After the baby is born. Out of the hundred people here, why the hell are you trying to piss me off?"

"More fun. I'd have to worry about everyone else taking offense." With a shrug Bruce turned away from Oliver and looked over the crowd.

"Well I am taking offense."

"Yea," Bruce turned to Oliver with a smirk, "but I don't care."

"Next time," Oliver turned away and mumbled under his breath, "I'm going to cut your grappling hook and watch your pointy eared ass fall fifty stories."

"You wish, green bean." There was silence between them for a few moments and then Bruce spotted her. "Wow Oliver, when you knock em' up you really go all the way."

There was a moment of confusion then he spotted her walking through the crowd, hand resting below her stomach. "Shut up."

"Hey, it's a compliment. You know, pregnant women are usually off my radar, but I think I could make an exception for Chloe. I think she looks hotter now then she did when I first met her." He saw Oliver turn to him from the corner of his eyes and open his mouth but Bruce took a step forward, meeting Chloe halfway. "Chloe."

"Bruce." She leaned forward, resting her hand on his shoulder for leverage, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He returned the gesture, wrapping a loose arm around her waist. "It's nice to see you."

"And always lovely to see you." He took a step back and grabbed her hand to bring it up to his lips. "You look lovely." She blushed slightly in return as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. In just a matter of seconds her hand was taken from his.

"Chloe, what did I tell you about letting Bruce Wayne's lips anywhere near you. There is no telling where they have been." He gently tugged on her hand and pulled her against him. Ignoring the roll of her eyes he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Nowhere yours haven't been, I'm sure. I've seen your exploits," Bruce countered, ignoring the glare Oliver shot him over Chloe's head. "Well I think that's my cue. Oliver." He nodded at the other man, whose green eyes were still narrowed. Turning to Chloe he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "If you ever need someone to make an honest woman out of you Chloe just let me know. I'm always free."

She laughed softly and leaned into Oliver, knowing he was tensing up. "Thanks Bruce, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Just thought I'd put it out there." He shrugged and nodded at Oliver before turning to leave.

When Bruce was out of earshot Oliver turned and looked down at Chloe. "Why didn't we stay in Star City?"

"Because it was Bruce's birthday."

"Well it might be his last." Oliver said grimly, wishing that he'd brought his equipment so he could have suited up and followed through on his earlier threat. At the sound of her sigh he looked down just in time to see her roll her eyes. "You should hear him Chloe."

"Oh, come on Oliver..."

"I'm sorry, but when he says 'Pregnant women are usually off my radar, but for Chloe I'd make an exception' I get a little annoyed."

"He does it to get to you." She turned into his body and slid her hands up his chest in an attempt to soothe him. "And you take the bait."

"I'm sure it isn't all a joke." Even as he said it though he was already forgetting and sliding his hand over her hips, bringing her closer to his body. Taking note of the bulge that pressed against his stomach.

"Well then I'll have to tell him thank you for the compliment." When he frowned she laughed. "Come on Oliver, stop it. I'm joking." Sliding her hands around his neck she leaned into him and rose onto her toes to press a kiss against his lips. "Now you know how I feel," she said as she slid her fingers through his blond hair. "Like I don't notice women looking at you or making comments, trying to flirt."

"Don't be ridiculous. They aren't anything. And it's a lot different when it's a billionaire bachelor who doubles as Batman hitting on you." Another roll of her eyes, he knew she wasn't impressed.

"Oliver, I already have my own billionaire bachelor that doubles as the Green Arrow. A girl can only handle one, trust me."

"You make it sound like it was an option, handling only one."

Chloe cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Is it an option? Because if it is I might have to reconsider." His hand tangled in her blond hair, pulling her face against his own and kissing her deeply. His tongue thrust past her lips, tangling with her own as he pulled her against his body. When they finally parted she was panting, heat already pooling between her legs and her tender breasts aching for his touch. "Ollie..." she moaned softly and pressed against him, hinting at what she wanted.

"So is it an option?" he asked again, this time him being the one to smirk.

"Not at all." She grabbed one of the lapels of his jacket and pulled him back down as she arched into him, pressing her breasts to his chest. "You're the only one I want."

"You do look beautiful though," Oliver whispered, bringing a hand up to cradle her cheek while he kept one wrapped around her waist. She smiled in pleasure at his comment and he couldn't help but flick his eyes down to her enlarged breasts which were straining against the green fabric. He felt himself twitch slightly in response, hardening for her already. "We're leaving."

"I thought you would never say so." She smiled up at him and didn't even look as he hurried her out of the room with his arm around her waist.


End file.
